Crossroads
by Brucas4Eva2008
Summary: My season 6! Please read! Brucas, Leyton, Naley, Brase, and Mowen.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you like this chapter! Please review! If you have any suggestions on this fic please tell me!**

Lucas sat at the airport wondering what he was going to do. Who he was going to choose. He had all these questions going through his head right now. Which one wanted him? Did he deserve any of them? Would it be Brooke? Peyton? Lindsey? During all of this thinking he drifted off to sleep.

He was dreaming about Brooke.

He was sitting on the couch and Brooke's head was on his chest.

" I love you." Brooke said.

" I love you too." Lucas said with a smile.

They sat in silence and watched TV for a few minutes before anything was said.

" I was thinking about going to New York to that fashion show." Brooke said with a sigh.

Lucas stayed quiet. It took a moment for what she said to sink in.

" But what about me? And Tree Hill?" Lucas asked.

" You can come with me, and Tree Hill will always be there. Besides I'd only be gone for a week." Brooke said.

" What about Jamie's birthday?" Lucas asked.

" Work comes first." Brooke said.

" But it's his birthday and he wants you there." Lucas said.

" Well I have to go this is a big thing for me." Brooke said.

Then that's when the dream ended. He then all of a sudden saw Lindsey and Peyton.

" Hey Peyton." Lucas said.

" Wow, you say hi to her and not me first!" Lindsey screamed.

" Well it's obvious that he loves me more!" Peyton yelled.

" Well then why did he marry me?" Lindsey yelled with her hand in the air and a ring sparkling on her finger.

" Well just remember he proposed to me first!" Peyton said.

" Just get out Peyton!" Lucas yelled.

" But Luke. You love me I know you do." Peyton said with sad eyes.

Lucas avoided them.

Peyton left.

This dream was weird. He so badly wanted to wake up. Then he entered his mom's house. Peyton was standing there.

" So where were you?" Peyton asked.

" Just getting my beautiful wife a little present." He said.

He pulled out some roses.

" Aww." She said.

She gave him a kiss and smiled.

A man woke Lucas up.

" Hi there kid." The guy said.

" Hi." Lucas said.

" Where you headed?" He asked him.

" I'm not sure." Lucas said.

" Well then why are ya here?" The man said.

" Just deciding on what to do about a life-changing decision." Lucas said.

" Let me guess, it involves a woman." The man asked with a small smile.

" No, 3." Lucas said.

" Choosing which one to be with?" The man asked.

" Yep." Lucas replied.

" Of course." The man said with a chuckle.

" Well tell me about them." The man said.

"Well I guess I should start with Lindsey. She is a very beautiful girl. Any man on this planet would be lucky to have her. She's funny, smart, and she's a very caring person. She has a good heart. She's very insecure though." Lucas said.

" What makes her so insecure?" The man asked.

By now Lucas found out the mans name by reading his dog tags. He was in the Navy. His name is Benjamin.

" Well I have to admit it's partly my fault. My ex-girlfriends have come back to Tree Hill. Lindsey was feeling insecure from that very moment. And when she found out I had kissed Peyton. It was hard on her." Lucas said.

" Tell me about Peyton." Benjamin.

" Peyton's a very hot and cold person. One minute She's telling me she loves me and then the next minute she's hitting on some bartender. She can't just be happy by herself. She's everywhere. She always does something wrong. And I let her. I can't understand her anymore, and I can't explain her anymore. She used to be just the girl that always was drawing and wasn't so out of control. She's at a point in her life where she doesn't know what to do. She's changed." Lucas said with a sigh.

" And you still love her?" The man asked.

" Yeah." Lucas said hanging his head.

" And Brooke?"

" Brooke is a very caring person. Selfless, independent, strong, and beautiful. She's gone through so much in her life. We've gone through a lot of it together. Being with was good. I don't have anything bad to say about Brooke except for the fact that she's going through a very hard time right now. I don't think she's ready for love. Especially with her company, and her mom." Lucas said.

" Well maybe if you really love her, you'll be there with her through this." Benjamin said.

Lucas sighed.

" Kid, I can't help you. I think all I've done is probably changed your view on things. Only you know who you really want." The man said.

He left Lucas to think.

The next morning Brooke knocked on the door.

Lucas had no clue how he got home. He remembered talking to Benjamin but then everything went blank.

" Luke?" Brooke said as she shook him.

He woke up.

" How are you feeling?" She asked as she rubbed his hand.

" Bad. But I don't know why. What happened last night?" He asked.

Brooke sighed. She remembered perfectly. She moved her hand away from his.

" I went to the airport to go back to New York. I saw you sitting at the Airport's bar. You were so drunk, and then you fell asleep. I went over to the bar and took you to my car. You threw-up once or twice along the way. Then I took you here." Brooke said with a small sigh.

" Why didn't you go back to New York after you took me home?" Lucas asked.

" I felt like maybe it was a sign that I wasn't supposed to go yet." Brooke said.

He could tell she was sad. He could see it in her eyes. It took him a few minutes to say something.

" Are you ok Brooke?" He asked her.

" Not really." She said.

" Is it Angie?" Lucas asked.

Brooke eyes began to be filled with water at the name. She started breaking down in tears. She wasn't sure why. She knew a lot of it was because of Angie.

He grabbed her and held her in his arms. He held her tight as if he was trying to shield her from the hurt.

" It's going to be ok Brooke." Lucas said.

" No it's not. Angie's gone and I just…" She said but then trailed off in sobs.

She stood up after a few minutes. She wiped the tears off of her face.

" I told myself that I wasn't going to do this and look at me." Brooke said.

Lucas shook his head.

"Brooke why do you always try to be strong? It's not bad to cry." Lucas said.

Brooke didn't answer the question.

" I should go Luke. I'll see you later." Brooke said.

She started to walk out the door.

"Brooke!" Lucas called.

She turned around. Her eyes were red. Tears were still streaming down her face. Mascara was running down her cheeks. He could see the pain in her eyes.

" If you ever need me, I'll be here. No matter what. I promise." Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke nodded her head. She shrugged and smiled.

" Thank you Lucas." Brooke said.

She left.

* * *

c

Haley had just gotten to Peyton's studio. She heard Peyton say awesome to Mia.

Mia smiled.

" Hey Haley!" Mia yelled.

Haley waved.

" Hello Mrs. Haley James-Scott. I have some good news for you." Peyton said.

" Oh yeah? How good? Like worth screaming and jumping up and down? Or me just saying cool?" Haley asked.

" Well I think It's screaming and jumping up and down!" Peyton said with a smile.

" Well then let's hear it." Haley said.

" A few big time producers heard a song that I played for them. One of yours. And they loved it! They want to put you and Mia in a duet!" Peyton said with a huge smile.

Haley's smile went into a frown.

" Whoa hold on! You're supposed to be jumping up and down! Why aren't you?" Peyton asked.

" Peyton I can't do the song." Haley said looking down.

" Why not?" Peyton asked.

" Because. I just…I just can't." Haley said.

Mia looked at Haley.

" What's the matter Haley? Everyone thought it was a good idea." Mia said.

" I mean it's a great opportunity and everything. I just don't think I'm ready for it. And I don't want it to be like it was last time." Haley said.

" Wait, what happened last time?" Mia asked.

" Well Haley went on tour with Chris Keller and left Nathan, when she came back Nathan turned into an ass. And they almost got divorced." Peyton said.

" Wow that is bad." Mia said with wide eyes.

" Well you need to think about it Haley. This is a really good opportunity, like you said." Peyton said raising her eyebrows at Haley.

" I know." Haley said with a sigh.

Nathan was on the River Court with Q.

" Man I'm beating Nate Scott?" Q asked as he pointed to himself.

Nathan looked at Q and smiled.

"Yeah, one day when I fully come back, we'll see who's beating who." Nathan said.

" Yeah, I believe you can do it. But until then, I'm the best!" Q said as he did a jump shot and it swooshed into the basket.

Nathan smiled and started dribbling the ball.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Please review! Sorry it took so long to update!**

**There's no Julian(possibly), Sam, Nanny Carrie, and Peyton didn't write anything on the River Court.**

**

* * *

**

Brooke was at home looking at old High School pictures. Boy did she miss those days. Everything seemed so easy. There was a knock on her door and she went to answer it. It was Peyton.

" Hey B Davis." Peyton said.

" Hey." Brooke said.

" So I came here to dump my issues on you." Peyton said.

" Of course." Brooke said with a smile.

They walked over to the living room and sat down.

"I need Lucas." Peyton said.

" You don't need him Peyton. You just want him." Brooke said.

" Now that Lindseys gone I just feel like I have a chance." Peyton said hopefully.

" Do you really want him under those circumstances?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked confused.

" What circumstances?" Peyton asked.

" The circumstances of, the only reason he's with you is because Lindsey left." Brooke said raising her eyebrows.

Peyton started to think.

" That's true." Peyton said.

Brooke looked down.

" Whats the matter Brooke?" Peyton asked.

" Angie." Brooke said.

" Yeah, I miss her too." Peyton said.

Peyton's phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Lucas.

" It's Lucas." Peyton said smiling.

Peyton answered it.

" Hey Luke." Peyton said.

" Hey Peyt. I wanted to know if you could come over today. We need to talk." Lucas said. He didn't sound happy.

" Yeah sure." Peyton said.

They hung up.

" He didn't really sound happy." Brooke said noticing the edge in his voice.

Peyton grabbed her bags.

" Well maybe he just is sad and needs someone to talk to." Peyton said.

Brooke nodded her head.

" Bye Brooke." Peyton said.

" Bye P Sawyer." Brooke said.

She left.

Brooke could only think about last night.

_Flashback_

_Brooke walked into the airport._

_"Luke! What are you doing here?" She asked him in disbelief as she saw him half-asleep at the bar._

_" Listen Brooke, I have to find the one." Lucas said slurring his words._

_" What are you talking about. You need to find the one bed at the one house you live in." Brooke said._

_She grabbed his arms and put them around her shoulders. She took him to the car. When she finally got him in the car he threw up._

_"Eww!" Brooke said in disgust as she smelled the vomit._

_When she started driving Lucas fell asleep. Brooke rolled her eyes. Why would he get so drunk like this?_

_" Damn you Luke!" Brooke said._

_When they finally got to Lucas's house she took him out of the car. She realized how heavy he was. They got to the bedroom. She laid him down. She took off of her jacket. _

_" I guess I'll just stay here with you until you can sober up some." Brooke said._

_She got some water. She gave him some and sat in the chair next to the bed._

_She figured maybe if he took a shower then he'd feel better. I mean she is Brooke Davis she's had a ton of party nights._

_" All right lets ease this shirt off." Brooke said as she took his shirt off._

_She left his under wear on. I mean she wasn't a perv!_

_She took him to the bathtub and had warm water running. Lucas woke up during the bath._

_" Brooke?" Lucas said._

_" Hey, are you feeling better?" Brooke asked._

_" Not really. I'm just tired." Lucas said._

_" Yeah I'll get you out of here." Brooke said as she led him out of the bath._

_" I got you some pajamas. Here put them on." Brooke said._

_She walked out of the room as he got dressed._

_" You can come back in Brooke." Lucas said with a chuckle._

_Brooke walked back in._

_" So I guess I should be going." Brooke said._

_" Brooke I need to find the one." Lucas said._

_" Oh, the one." Brooke said not knowing what else to say." You will." She added._

_" But I think I found her. And she's standing right in front of me. You." Lucas said._

_" Listen Luke, you're drunk and you don't know what you're saying. So let's not say anything you're going to regret. Or won't remember. Because I'll remember it." Brooke said grabbing her jacket and walking out of the door._

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

Nathan came home.

" Hey Haley." He said giving her a kiss.

" Hey husband." Haley said. " How was your day?" She asked.

" Good, I think I'm getting it back." Nathan said.

" You're not the only one." Haley said quietly.

" What?" Nathan asked, he hadn't heard her.

" That's great." She said trying to save herself.

Did she want to tell him about what happened at the studio.

" Nathan I have something to tell you." Haley said as Jamie came running in.

" Momma can I go to see Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked.

" Yeah." Haley said.

" What were you saying Haley?" Nathan asked.

" Nothing. Just take him to see Luke." Haley said.

Nathan nodded his head and walked out of the door with Jamie.

Haley turned back around and through the dish on the ground.

" DAMNIT!" Haley said.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Haley was so mad. She wanted to tell Nathan so bad. But it seemed as if everything was getting in the way. What was she going to do? She wanted to do music so badly. But she wanted to discuss it with Nathan first. But what if Nathan get mad that she wants to do music again? Ugh, this was crazy. Why did this opportunity have to come?

* * *

Lucas sat in his kitchen waiting for Peyton. She had called him back already and said she would be over immediately. She came inside.

"Sorry, it's a habit." She said as she realized she hadn't even knocked.

" It's okay Peyton." Lucas said as she sat down.

" So what's going on?" She asked referring to his phone call.

"As you can tell, Lindsey and I are over." Lucas said sighing.

" Yeah, I'm sorry about that Luke, I know it's my fault. If I hadn't come back to Tree Hill, then maybe you two would still be together." Peyton said.

" Peyton it's not your fault. It just wasn't meant to be." Lucas said looking down.

Peyton had only been thinking about what this was all about. Was he going to tell her it was her all along?

" Peyton I'm just going to get straight to the point. I don't want you to think that just because Lindsey and I are over, we have a chance to be together." Lucas said.

Peyton looked away from him. Was he seriously saying this to her.

" Luke, what we had was special. And I know right now you're hurt, but I'm not going to stop loving you. Or give up on you. You'll soon realize that, deep down you love me just as much as I love you." Peyton said.

She stood up. Lucas stayed quiet.

" Goodbye Luke." She said.

Still Luke said nothing. She walked out of the house.

* * *

Brooke was at home. She was so bored. She decided to invite Haley over.

"Hey Brooke." Haley said as she walked into the house.

" Hey Hales." Brooke said giving her a hug.

"So I haven't talked to you in a while." Brooke said.

Haley noticed it too.

" Yeah, I've been so busy with Jamie and Mia." Haley said.

" How is Jamie doing?" Brooke asked.

" Good, he misses you." Haley said.

"I miss him too." Brooke said smiling.

" I have something to tell you, I really don't know who else to talk too." Haley said.

"Spill." Brooke said.

"You can't tell Nathan." Haley said.

"I won't." Brooke said laughing.

" Okay." Haley said.

Haley told Brooke everything about her and Mia.

"Haley, I think you're overreacting a little bit. I mean if this is something you really want to do then Nathan will understand. I mean he gets to try to be a big basketball player. Why can't you try to be a big singer?" Brooke asked.

Haley thought about it. Brooke was right.

"I guess I should just talk to him about it." Haley said.

" Yeah." Brooke said. " And tell me how it went ASAP!" Brooke added.

Haley laughed. She looked at her watch and realized that Nathan would be home by now.

" I should go, Nathan's probably home." Haley said.

"Alright." Brooke said.

Haley gave her a hug and said bye.

* * *

Brooke started to look through a few pictures from High School. She hadn't finished looking earlier. She realized a lot of them were her and Peyton, or her and _Lucas_. Brooke took out all of the pictures of her and Lucas and put them in her _**Lucas box**_. She felt a little stupid keeping that box, but it brought back a lot of good memories.

She decided to put the book away. She heard a knock on the door. She figured it was going to be Peyton or someone but it wasn't anyone she'd expect.

"Chase?" Brooke said as she saw his face.

* * *

Peyton sat in her bedroom. She was happy that Lucas knew officially that she'd always love him no matter what. She laid in her bed, when she got her phone call.

" Hello?" Peyton said.

" Hey Peyton." A man said on the other line.

" Jared?" Peyton asked.

" How are you doing? I love how you left me in the middle of the night, oh and leaving me while I was asleep was a good touch too." Jared said with a laugh.

* * *

Haley went up to Nathan when she got home. She gave him a kiss.

"Where were you?" Nathan asked with a smile.

" Brooke's house." Haley said.

Jamie went upstairs. So Haley decided to bring up the music.

" Nathan I need to talk to you." Haley said.

" Um, let me go and change my clothes." Nathan said.

" No! I need to talk to you right now." Haley said.

Nathan turned around and sighed.

"Haley I already know what you're going to say. Peyton called me and told me that you got an opportunity to do a duet with Mia." Nathan said.

" Why didn't you talk to me about it then. Or tell me that you knew?" Haley asked.

" Because I...I'm scared of you to go back to music Haley." Nathan said.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled a little. She put her hand on his cheek.

"Nathan, what happened with Chris was so long ago. And I was young. I was confused, when I was on tour with him him all I could think was that I was doing the best for you and me. I had to believe that, so I would feel better. We had gotten married so fast and I wasn't ready for it. When I had the opportunity to go on tour and live the life that I had always wanted I took it. But now I realize I was wrong. My dream is being here with you and raising our wonderful son. Nathan I love you. I would never leave you or Jamie." Haley said.

Nathan hugged her and gave her a kiss. He decided that maybe it wasn't so bad that she would do this duet.

" Fine, but if I hear the names Chris Keller and Haley James Scott in the same sentence ever, you're done with this, deal?" Nathan asked with a grin.

" Deal." Haley said with a laugh.

* * *

Peyton was speechless when she heard Jared talking. How did he get this number? How did she know where he was?

"Um, Jared. Ho-how did you get this number?" Peyton asked.

" Well Peyton, lets see, when I looked everywhere in Los Angeles I found out that you weren't here so I went to the airport, I asked if a Peyton Sawyer had taken a plane out anytime soon. Then she said a Peyton Scott has. And I knew it was you. So I asked where you went. Then the woman said Tree Hill. So I had decided to call an old friend in your phone book. Brooke Davis is her name right? I called and there was no answer. But then your answering machine picked up and I heard your voices." Jared said.

Peyton listened to every word and didn't know what to say.

"Um, Jared I have someone now. Me and Lucas are going to be getting back together soon, I'm sorry I left you the way I did. I should have done it with a little bit more class." Peyton said.

" Yeah you could have. Damn, Peyton we've been together for what 3 years now? And you just left me like that?" Jared said.

" Listen to me Jared, I moved on. I should have told you. But I wasn't expecting to just up and leave like that. So I am sorry for everything." Peyton said.

" Yeah sure you didn't Peyton-" Jared said as he was beginning to get angry.

Peyton hung up the phone. She couldn't deal with a lecture from him. She was following her heart. She thought.

* * *

When Brooke opened the door she couldn't believe that Chase was there. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks.

" Come in." Brooke said.

Chase came in. They both sat down on the couch.

" I just wanted you to be the first to know that I'm moving back to Tree Hill."Chase said.

" That's great Chase. Where are you staying?" She asked him.

" There are some condos on the other side of town that I'm going to take a look at." Chase said.

" So what made you want to come back." Brooke asked curiously.

" When I came to see you last time, I was excited to be back, and then when I left, I felt... disappointed to be back home. Home just didn't feel like home anymore." Chase said.

Brooke felt something inside of her that was kind of happy that Chase was coming home. But another part of her was scared of him coming back.

"I could help you look at the condos." Brooke said.

"Thanks. I'll give you my number." Chase said.

"I already have it." Brooke said.

Chase laughed.

" Oh yeah, I remember I gave it to you in High School." Chase said.

" You really need to get a new phone." Brooke said with a smile.

" Yeah." Chase said.

"Well I'm going to go and talk to Owen." Chase said.

Brooke smiled. She gave him a hug and he left.

* * *

Lucas was playing basketball on the river court, he could feel Peyton getting back into his head, making him curious about what their relationship could be like. He didn't want to love Peyton, he didn't want to be infatuated with her, and he didn't want to be curious. He didn't want anything to do with Peyton that involved a romantic relationship. But he was afraid that he was talking with his head right now. His heart wanted him to be with Peyton again. But then his head would make a good point, was he just infatuated? And love and infatuation was confusing him.

Skills was standing in front of him and he hadn't even realized.

"Luke, hey Luke!" Skills said waving his hand in front of his face.

" Oh sorry Skills. Just thinking." Lucas said.

"Well come over here and enter the doctor's office." Skills said.

They went and sat on the bench.

"OK so what are you thinking about, P Sawyer." Skills said.

" Kind of." Lucas said.

" Man, you might as well marry her." Skills said annoyed and mad.

" Why are you mad?" Lucas asked.

" Do you know how bad everyone is tired of putting up with you and Peyton? You guys get together, and then out of nowhere you break-up. Then you get with someone else." Skills looked at him and coughed Brooke.

" And then you guys decide it was a bad idea. Earlier this year I was all for LP but then I saw how you and Lindsey ended and it reminded me of how you and Brooke ended. And we both know that was because of Peyton." Skills said.

" Brooke said, we ended because she didn't feel the same anymore." Lucas said.

" Man you and me both know that isn't true, and you just wanted to believe it was so that you wouldn't feel bad for getting with Peyton." Skills said.

" I know you Lucas. All I got to say about all of this is that maybe you need to get some closure on a couple relationships. And then maybe you'll have a better view." Skills said.

"A better view on if I should be with Peyton?" Lucas asked, at first Lucas thought this was about if he loved Peyton.

He did have thoughts about Lindsey and Brooke but he pushed them away, when Brooke told him what happened at the airport. Now he was confused again.

* * *

Peyton came back downstairs and saw Brooke on the couch.

"Hey B Davis." Peyton said.

"Hey." Brooke said.

"So who called? I heard the phone ringing." Brooke said.

" It was just a friend from Los Angeles." Peyton said.

"Oh. It said Jared Fernando." Brooke said.

" Yeah he's just a friend." Peyton said.

"OK." Brooke said, she didn't completely believe her. But she knew whoever he was, he wasn't just a friend.

" I'm going to go to the studio." Peyton said.

" OK." Brooke said.

Peyton grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

Haley was at the studio with Nathan & Jamie, she was singing a song she had just made. Jamie was listening to his mom sing and he loved it.

Nathan was smiling as he saw his wife, he hadn't seen her this happy in a few years. Music made her happy. When she stopped singing he clapped loud. Jamie ran into the studio and gave Haley a hug.

"Momma you sound amazing." Jamie said with a smile on his face.

Nathan walked in too.

"I miss you singing, I haven't heard you sing lately." Nathan said.

"I miss you saying that." Haley said.

Haley and Nathan kissed.

" EWW! Get a room." Jamie said.

"I love you Haley Scott." Nathan said with a smile.

" I love you to Nathan." Haley said.

Nathan and Haley hugged Jamie.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
